Cassandra
Cassandra is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway. She is best known for her deadpan humor and general snarkiness. Cassandra was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but ultimately did not make the final cut. She was also a candidate for TV Stars Road Trip, and was voted in in fourth place and was made part of the main cast. However, she dropped out at the last minute, only to be replaced by Equality Emerald. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Cassandra was an incredibly snarky player who made rude remarks to the host and other players around her. Despite this, she proved to be a prominent force and character in the house. In TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Cassandra made many rude remarks to the host about the game, claiming that it was "unoriginal" and "dumb". The others told her that her snarkiness would cause her to lose every MVP (which later would prove to be wrong). Her appearance in the episode was mostly ignored by the others, causing her to slip under the radar while the others made targets of themselves. In You want to play pattycake?, Cassandra notices Pokemon Trainer making various "sexual attempts" towards the feminine players in the competition. She points them out and stated that his "primal sexual urges show a lack of intelligence", and that he had no sense at all. She later pointed out that Gideon was a buzzkill, but he was the only one with any intelligence left in the game. After Mako's quit, she stated that the round of the game was a colossal waste of time. As soon as the VIP challenge begins, she refuses to complete it because, again, it was a waste of time. As soon as Bolin won, he exclaimed to Mako, Asami, and Korra (to the camera, because Mako and Korra were both gone) that he won. Cassandra replied to him saying that "nobody cares". When MVP came around, Ashlee shouted to America that they "can't resist this!", and Cassandra replied to her with "I'm sure they will." It was then that Ashlee won the MVP. In I'M SUCH A VICTIM, Cassandra repeatedly stated that she should win the VIP, but wouldn't care if she lost because it was a waste of time. Gideon, after the challenge was over, continued to advertise his story, The Legend of Total Drama Island, to the entirety of the cast. She stated "nobody cares about your story", causing Gideon to become enraged and leave a reply of: In THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN, even Cassandra is shocked to see that Bolin was not the Paparazzi. It was then that the thought registered in her mind that Pornvati was the Paparazzi, since she was the only one remaining that would tell their secrets. She revealed that she was bisexual, and Pornvati attempted to make it a claim, but because it was a public statement and she did not care if anyone knew, it failed for Pornvati. This meant that Pornvati would have to find something else to save herself, but she failed. A sudden bit of drama came over the cast as Pornvati accused Cassandra of being the Paparazzi. 22:49 <+Tina_Belcher> Pornvati vs. Cassandra: Who is the real Paparrazzi!? It was proven that Pornvati was the Paparazzi, leaving Cassandra cleared and Pornvati in everyone else's sights. She argued that Pornvati put a message of her own in the box for the mysterious voice to derive suspicion, and stated that that was a classic rookie mistake. In The Legend of Total Drama Island, Cassandra stated that the game had began a downward spiral after Pornvati's elimination. In an attempt to argue with Tina, she stated to her that Boyz4Now, her favorite band, sucked. Tina took it with a grain of salt. She snarkily stated that she was waiting on Gideon to win the MVP for the week, but was actually slightly shocked to find out that she was the MVP of the game. With Gideon vulnerable, it was time for the #BlackD alliance to strike and take down Gideon. It worked, and he was sent out of the competition. In Is this what the season has come to?, Cassandra stated that the season has dumbed down to dumb competitors, and states that even the Avatar people who were eliminated back to back made the game more interesting. Tina stated, after the challenge, that her crotch feels "goo", and Cassandra said to her in reply that she should get it checked out by a doctor, and that her crotch feeling like "goo" could be a response to her chemotherapy. At elimination, Cassandra said to everyone that they need to stick together if they want to stay in the game. However, Cassandra was blindsided with 3 votes thanks to Pokemon Trainer, causing her to be eliminated near at week six. She left off saying that "the people who double-crossed me can suck it." In Broadway Finale, Cassandra made an intense jury speech. She voted for Ashlee to win the game. Voting History